The present invention concerns an inspection apparatus and a procedure for a wire-processing machine with processing stations for electrical wire outfitting, where at least one gripper as a furnishing unit feeds the wire to the processing station.
Known facilities for inspecting a crimp connection consist of a holder for holding the crimp contact and of a pulling device for loading the wire connected to the crimp contact by way of a stripping crimp and a conductor crimp with a force in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the cable. The inspection facilities can be operated manually or by motor, where the measured holding force is displayed by means of force sensors. If the crimp connection does not or only partially withstands a predetermined pull out force, the wire is manually discarded.
The disadvantage of the known inspection facilities is that they cannot be integrated in an automated wire-processing process, at least without great effort.